Operation Family
by LUELLA3132
Summary: Maggie e OA vão numa missão onde o tempo fica cada vez mais mais alto conforme cada pergunta sem resposta.
1. Chapter 1 Familia biológica

1 Capítulo:

Ponto de vista de OA

Depois da ultima missão que tive com Maggie, eu não quero tão cedo estar perto de uma criança e nem ser um parente dela. São ótimas criaturas, mas despertam o pior do ser humano quando elas estão felizes demais. E não tinha sido diferente do que vi no caso do senador Finegan, ambas crianças corriam perigo por causa do pai.

Meia Noite marcava o relógio quando uma mensagem de Maggie chegou com boas notícias. Ela havia conversado com a esposa do Finegan e ela estava disposta adotar o Nathan, para que o menino não fosse para um lar adotivo.

Sorri com a mensagem. E logo respondi dizendo que isso era incrível antes de largar o celular na cômoda, fechar o meu livro e apagar a luz.

O sono já não era muito meu amigo desde quando era mais novo, mas agora tinha piorado com o trabalho. A solução era fazer musculação até permanecer exausto e o sono surgir.

Ponto de vista da Escritora

05:00 PM

Sam acordou no meio da noite com sede encontrou seu lado da cama vazio. Ele levantou andou até o quarto ao lado. Abriu a porta esperando ver a esposa ali, mas ficou surpreso ao velar o sono da pequena garotinha de 3 anos dormindo calmamente em seu berço.

"Ela deve estar lá em baixo!" Pensou antes de fechar a porta do quarto e descer as escadas para a cozinha.

Sam - Andy?

Andy - Sim?

Sam - O que houve? Acordei e não te achei!

Andy - Hallow acordou com fome. a amamentei, depois eu fiquei com fome, mas já terminei! - Falou pegando um jarra de suco da geladeira.

Sam - Ela continua acordando no meio da noite?

Andy - Sim e com mais frequência do que antes.

Sam - Se ela acordar de novo, você me chama?

Andy - Eu tentei antes de ir vê la! - Falou rindo. - você parece dormir como uma pedra, não se move nem puxando!

Sam - Desculpe, esse trabalho novo estar acabando comigo!

Andy - Hey! Eu sei que é difícil para você, deixamos uma vida de policiais para trás para cuidarmos da Hallow...

Sam - Que bom que você entende esse sacrifício que eu fiz! Porque desde que Marlo morreu e deixou Harllow... Eu só queria que as coisas fossem diferentes... - Falou frustrado.

TUM

O casal se olharam.

Sam - Veio dos fundos da casa, suba e fica com Harllow só saia do quarto somente quando eu bater ouviu?

A esposa assentiu e correu para o quarto da menina.

Sam continuou na cozinha e abriu o armário, dentro do pote de café retirou a arma e saiu em punho para a porta dos fundos.

O homem abriu verificando a varanda e nada de encontrar e novamente o mesmo barulho foi ouvido. Mas agora era tarde, além do mesmo barulho outro foi ouvido de algo caindo no chão, mas só que dessa vez foi de tiro.

Sam não teve tempo apenas caiu no chão com o peito ensanguentado. O tiro foi certeiro e o mesmo olhou a figura em roupas escuras na sua frente e foi impossível acreditar.

Sam - você? COMO? Porque?

? - você não tinha esse direito! Era meu!

Sam tentou gritar ao ver seu assassino entrar na casa, mas ele mal conseguia se mexer. Sua alma estava deixando seu corpo era evidente, e tudo que conseguiu pensar foi que ele havia sido fraco demais e havia falhado com sua esposa e filha.

Andy apenas velou o sono da pequena, a mulher tinha ficado com pena de retirar a garotinha do berço por preocupação do marido e ela havia se esquecido de trancar a porta como ele havia pedido, por isso ela não viu seu atirador entrar no quarto e permanecer atrás dela.

Andy - Pode ser apenas pouco tempo, não importa… Mas saiba que a amo como se fosse minha filha! - Disse baixinho.

Uma dor imcomparavel tomou seu peito, a primeira tinha sido muito rápida, mas a segunda a fez colocar as mãos no peito e se deparar com sangue escorrendo da camisola branca de algodão. A mesma não tempo de se virar e olhar seu agressor apenas caiu incosciente no chão.

A figura se aproximou do berço e olhou a menina ressonar.

? - Você é a única inocente nesta história!

[...]

FBI

09:00

Maggie estava correndo a todo vapor, ela estava animada. Sua melhor amiga Alya e seu irmãos Rafe e Arif estavam morando em Nova York e ela e Alya podiam fazer muitas coisas juntas. Maggie nunca entendeu o fato de Alya e seu irmãos considerarem ela como uma irmã, mas ela gostava.

Era dificil os três terem algo em comum, mas Maggie aparecia e tudo ficava resolvido. Como a ideia de Rafe fazer uma corrida matinal para o desanimo de Alya e Arife que ao verem Maggie, trocaram de roupa.

Quando os 4 voltaram para o prédio somente Maggie e Rafe pareciam bem enquanto Alya e Arif reclamavam das dores nos pés e nas pernas que estavam sentido.

Alya - Eu oficialmente odeio corrida!

Arif - Por que aceitamos mesmo? - Perguntou confuso olhando Maggie e Rafe rirem dos dois.

Alya - Porque o Rafe prometeu pagar as panquecas!

RAfe - Maggie?

Maggie - eu não prometi nada! - Falou subindo as escadas e vendo OA sentado esperando.

OA - Oi Maggie! Espero não estar te atrapalhando? - Falou olhando os 3 irmãos.

MAggie - Não... Mas aproveitando, gente esse é o meu parceiro OA e esses são Alya, Arif e Rafe Zahiran!

Alya - O famoso OA finalmente apareceu! - Comemorou.

Maggie - Não exagera! - Falou sem graça.

OA - Bom saber que meu nome é falado por duas mulheres lindas!

Alya - Além de lindo, é um cavalheiro!

Rafe - Alya! - Repreendeu.

OA - Zahiran? Vocês são de que lugar?

Arif - Sudão, Kasala.

OA - Como conhecem a Maggie?

Maggie - Alya quando tinha 15 anos foi a minha baba!

OA ficou chocado ao ouvir.

...

OA - Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que seu pais deixaram você ser cuidada por Alya. Sabe eu conheci o seu irmão! - Falou dirigindo.

Maggie - Eu sei! Miguel não pode nem sonhar que eu ainda falo com Alya e seu irmãos, ele sempre foi contra! Na época Alya usava lenços para cobrir o cabelo e o rosto, ele quase surtou da primeira vez que ele viu ela.

OA - Sério?

MAggie - Ele fez uma confusão tão grande que quando meus pais foram presos...

OA - Agora eu entendo porque você nunca teve medo de mim!

Maggie - OA você não desperta medo onde deve ter segurança...

OA - Não entendi..

Maggie - Parceria exige confiança... Tudo que você sempre me deu!

Oa sorriu para Maggie que devolveu.

[...]

O Pessoal dentro Joc do FBI ficou em choque com as fotos na tela. Jubal levantou tranquilizando todos.

Jubal - Pessoal eu sei o que parece! MAs essa não é Maggie, a nossa vítima é Andy Mcnally-Swarek, ela e o marido Sam Swarek foram mortos nessa madrugada...

Kristen - E por que estamos cuidando deste caso?

JUbal - Primeiro porque pensaram que fossem Maggie agindo infiltrada, mas depois descobriram umas coisas interessantes...

Kristen - Que coisa?

Jubal - A primeira é que O DNA de Maggie não corresponde com da vítima e segundo o marido da vítima era um policial da cidade de Nova York transferido para a Carolina do do Norte e a terceira... Que a Nossa vítima é irmã da Maggie!

Kristen - O que?! Como assim irmãs?

Dana - Onde estão Maggie e OA? - Perguntou se aproximando.

Jubal – Estão chegando há qualquer momento!

Dana - ótimo retirem as imagens da tela, eu não preciso que Maggie chegue aqui e se depare com tudo isso!

Kristen - Tarde demais... - Falou vendo os rostos de OA e Maggie mudarem.

Dana - Maggie, quero você na minha sala!

Maggie - Quem é ela? - perguntou assustada com a semelhança.

Jubal - OA vem comigo! - Pediu.

...

Dana demorou relatar todos os acontecimentos para Maggie que parecia não conseguir ouvir mais nada.

Maggie - Como pode ela ser minha irmã? Deve ter alguma errada!?

Dana - eu testei duas vezes Maggie, o mesmo resultado obtido nos dois. vocês são irmãs gêmeas, eu tentei acessar seus registros e o da Andy... Eles não estão no sistema como deveria...

Maggie - Como assim não estão como deveria estar?

Dana - Seus arquivos e o da Andy apareceram no sistema de proteção a testemunhas... Eu decidi comparar uma amostra de sangue do seu irmão cadastrado como doador de sangue, e isso comprovou que vocês não são irmãos biológicos!


	2. Chapter 2 - Viagem em familia Part 1

[…]

Era muita informação de uma só vez. Primeiro a vítima de assassinada era uma policial, segundo ela era casada com outro policial, terceiro ela era sua irmã gêmea. Dana só podia está brincando com ela. A Agente riu nervosa da situação, tentando ficar calma. A supervisora a observar preocupada até que OA entrou na sala e finalmente Dana recuperou o fôlego que tanto segurava.

Maggie - Isso é impossível!

OA Olhou Dana e a mesma saiu da sala.

Maggie olhava seu parceiro em silêncio enquanto ele parecia pensar no que dizer. Ele ajeitou o terno, olhou para os lados nervoso e a garota riu.

Maggie - Não precisa ensaiar o que me dizer... você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa?

ele levantou o olhar para ela.

OA - Eu sempre soube que poderia te contar qualquer coisa, mas tem coisas que eu não queria ser forçado fazer... Como agora. - Falou tenso.

Maggie - A vítima... ela é a minha irmã?

Ele confirmou.

OA - Sim, o DNA confirmou.

Maggie - E agora? O que eu faço? Eu não a conheci! Nem pude ter a experiência de saber que ela existia...

OA - O que você quer fazer?

Maggie - Eu não sei!

OA - Como você estava em choque, o Jubal me encarregou de dar a notícia que você tem uma sobrinha de 3 anos, ela foi a única sobrevivente achada na casa. Os vizinhos ouviram o primeiro tiro que matou o marido, já no segundo ele foi cuidadoso para não acordar a criança e usou o travesseiro como silenciador.

Maggie - E a bebe?

OA - Estar na Carolina do norte sob proteção de uma assistente social, Dana acha melhor que eu e você deveríamos ir até lá para buscar a criança. Como não encontramos nenhum parente por parte de pai e nem da mãe biológica...

Maggie - Espera... A minha irmã não é mãe biológica dessa bebe?

Ele negou.

OA - Ela era mãe adotiva de Harllow, a biológica morreu há 1 ano em um acidente de carro. E com isso Sam e Andy acharam que seria melhor mudar de vida para cuidar da criança. E como não existe nenhum parente por parte de mãe e pai só existe você para cuidar...

Maggie estava com a cabeça na lua, OA sabia que por mais que ele tentasse explicar sua parceira não saberia lidar com essa situação.

...

Uma pequena mala de roupas foi arrumada por ela, OA foi um cavalheiro em querer a acompanhar na viagem de 8 horas de carro até a carolina do norte.

Não preciso dizer que Alya, Rafe e Arife ficaram bastante chateados com essa viagem de última hora e ainda sem saber a razão dela.

Rafe - OA vai está lá? - Perguntou irritado.

Maggie - Sim ele estará lá!

Alya - Eles são parceiros é natural!

Maggie - Não sei porque você estar tão preocupado, é uma viagem de trabalho! Uma semana fora...

Arif - E você não acha que é muito tempo? Ainda mais sozinha com um homem que não é seu irmão ou marido?

Maggie - Olha eu entendo suas razões de preocupação, mas agora exagerou. Sei muito pouco da cultura de vocês e entendo. Sério, mas eu peço que não me sufoquem! Ok? - Falei antes de descer os degraus e encontrar OA colocando minha mala no carro.

Rafe - OA!? - o agente o olhou sério e desceu os degraus. - A Maggie é como uma irmã para mim...

OA - Eu entendo o que está fazendo, eu tenho 3 irmãs e uma mãe!

Rafe - Obrigado - apertaram as mãos.

\- Agora eu psso me aproximar? Depois desse momento família? - perguntou trazendo uma mala.

OA - O que faz aqui?

Kristen - Dana pediu para que eu viesse junto para ajudar...

Arife - ótimo mais uma mulher! - Bufou e MAggie Riu.

OA - Bom se quisermos chegar antes de escurecer temos que sair agora ás 10:00! - falou checando o relógio.

MAggie - OK chega de despedidas! Vamos?

Kristen foi no banco de trás do passageiro, maggie no passageiro da frente e OA no volante dirigindo.

...

Havia se passado 3 horas de viagem Maggie e Kristen comprtilhavam o olhar pelo retrovisor. OA se sentia entediado pelo silêncio das duas e decidiu começar uma conversar.

OA - Que silêncio?! - Olhou kristen pelo retovisor e a mesma desviava o olhar para o notebook.

Maggie - Kristen qual é a verdadeira intenção da Dana ter enviado você com a gente?

kristen - OK, não vão surtar... Ok? Mas ao que parece, o assassino dos Swareak ainda estar naquela cidade e com isso para sua proteção, acham melhor que você e o OA finjam estar...

Maggie - estar de passagem na cidade pela custódia da criança?

OA - Não... De outro jeito Maggie! - Falou vendo Kristen sorrindo.

Maggie - de que forma então?

Kristen - Ah você sabe!

OA - Kristen vai direto ao ponto! - Falou nervoso com a reação da perceira.

Kristen - Que finjam estarem casados! - Agiu como se fosse normal.

MAggie - O Que? Porque?

Kristen - Dana acha que você pode ser confundida com a Andy durante sua estadia na cidade. Ela acha que com a presença de OA pode dar mais força ao disfarce e eu seria sua amiga advogada que vim para cuidar da papelada da adoção.

Maggie - Espera... como eu vou assinar a papelada se eu vou esta disfarçada?

Kristen - Jubal cuidou de deixar assistente social informada da situação.

Maggie - òtimo, agora entendi o motivo de você ter esperado 3 horas para contar o que descobriu! - Falou tensa.

Kristen - Me pareceu certo! Seus amigos não ficaram felizes, você viajando sozinha com Oa!

Maggie e OA se olharam e suspiraram.

Maggie /Oa - Verdade! Concordaram.


	3. Chapter 3 - Briga de casal

[…]

Meia hora havia passado, Kristen se distraia durante a viagem em notebook, Maggie olhava pela janela do carro a mudança de paisagens enquanto OA dirigia. O homem olhou a parceira distraída e deu uma olhada pelo retrovisor do carro. As duas estavam quietas demais e isso não era um bom sinal ainda pensando na parceira ao saber dos disfarce.

OA – você estar quieta?

Maggie – O que? - Confusa.

Kristen no banco de trás sorriu o que não escapou do olhar do homem.

OA – Vocês duas estão quietas… Falem alguma coisa?!

Maggie – Geralmente é você que puxa assunto…

A – você estar se sentindo incomodada?

Maggie – Com o que?

A analista fechou o computador em seu colo e não pode deixar de rir pelo que parecia acontecer naquele momento.

OA – Sabe com o que… a Kristen falou… - Falou nervosos.

Maggie – Ela falou muitas coisas…

OA - O fato de fingirmos ser um casal? Satisfeito Kristen?! - Falou nervoso e a mulher riu atrás dele.

Maggie – OA eu já trabalhei disfarçada várias vezes… E se não fossemos do FBI eu diria que é você estar nervoso! - Falou calma.

Ele a olhou antes de estacionar o carro em frente ao posto de gasolina.

OA – você não falou nada desde que Kristen nos deu as instruções…

Maggie – È porque eu estou distraída!

OA – Com o que? Com a janela do carro? Porque você não parece querer falar comigo! - falou.

Maggie – OA… Eu estou pensando em tudo que aconteceu hoje! - Explicou. - SÃO MUITAS COISAS ACONTECENDO AO MESMO TEMPO! - Gritou.

Kristen – Eu não sei por vocês, mas eu vou ir no banheiro e na loja de conveniências para comprar chocolate e água…. - Falou.

OA – Quer alguma coisa? Perguntou olhando Maggie que virou o rosto.

Maggie – Não! Só quero chegar logo e ver minha sobrinha!

Ele conhecia sua parceira há longo dos anos e sabia traduzir exatamente o que ela queria. Tirou uma nota de 50 da carteira e deu a Kristen.

OA - Aproveita compra 2 barras de chocolate, um salgadinho de preferência de queijo ou pimenta e 4 águas! - Falou sorrindo com a cara de espanto de Maggie.

Kristen – Okay! - saiu do carro espantada com jeito do casal e bateu a porta.

OA – E Não demorar!

Kristen – Sim senhor! - Falou nervosa - Se eles sendo parceiros agem como casal, nem precisam fingir que são casados!- Falou alto.

OA – Eu ouvir isso! - descendo do carro.

Kristen – E por que acha que falei alto? - Falou e logo OA fechou a cara.

OA – Vai logo!

A garota se virou rápido indo em direção a loja do posto de gasolina.

Kristen - Realmente eles nem precisam fingir, Mas eu juro que pulo do carro em outra briga de casal!

[…]

De volta no carro Kristen percebe que o clima continua tenso, ela entrega a sacola com as coisas para OA que pede para entregar a Maggie que fica surpresa. OA terminar de abastecer, paga e entra no carro.

OA – Agora não teremos mais nenhuma parada, ouviram?

As duas assentiram

OA – Ótimo, Maggie passa uma água…

Maggie - Você não acha melhor parar o carro?

OA – O que você quer dizer com isso?

Kristen – Não responda!

Maggie – Eu estou falando, se você quer beber água é melhor parar o carro, para evitar um acidente! - Disse e o homem ficou sério.

Kristen – Droga! - Falou pronta para mexer no cinto.

OA – Não faça isso! - Falou pelo retrovisor e analista parou. - Maggie Você estar acostumada a passa o dia todo comigo dirigindo… Se eu não te conhecesse diria que tem preguiça!

Maggie – OA, olha eu não tenho preguiça de dirigir….Eu só apenas disse que seria bom você beber água com o carro parado, mas se isso te ofende…

OA – Eu vou parar o carro!

Maggie – È ótima decisão! - Falou séria.

O agente abriu a garrafa de água e a bebeu rapidamente.

Maggie – Bebe com calma, a água não vai fugir! - Reclamou.

OA – Até o jeito que eu bebo água incomodar você?!

A mulher assistia cena dos dois ,indignada, ela estava se sentindo que nem criança, quando ela viajava de carro com os pais e os dois começavam a brigar por besteira.

Kristen – OA não era para estarmos perto de Lacaste nesse momento?

OA – Sim, era para estarmos lá…- Falou sarcástico. - Mas a Maggie estava tão ocupada em falar que eu estou nervoso que a gente parou para abastecer e dar um tempo!

Kristen – Porque eu fui perguntar! - Lamentou. - Justamente no momento em que acabou a bateria do notebook eles resolvem brigar!

Maggie – OK, desculpa se eu estou nervosa! SE SENTE AGORA MUITO MELHOR? - Falou e virou o rosto e cruzou os braços.

O homem permaneceu em silêncio e deu uma rápida olhada para trás e viu Kristen de olhos fechados e depois para sua parceira que continuava chateada.

OA – eu sei que não sou muito legal ás vezes, mas quando esse tipo de situação acontecer… eu não gosto de fazer você se sentir vulnerável…. Até porque nunca sei como você vai reagir….

Maggie – Eu também peço desculpas… - falou chateada. - estou descobrindo coisas que eu não imaginava sobre mim!

OA – Bem, agora que estamos nos falando. Eu só queria saber se você estava bem com essa situação, com o nosso disfarce de casal…. Desculpa! Eu realmente eu peguei pesado! - Falou chateado.

Sua parceira pôs sua mão no ombro e OA a pegou beijando.

OA – Novamente desculpa! Você estar certa em estar preocupada com essa situação… e eu aqui exagerando…

Maggie – Então se isso é exagero… eu não quero imaginar! A minha sobrinha de 3 anos olhando para mim achando que sou sua mãe! - Falou nervosa.

OA – estar tudo bem Maggie… A menina pode ser sua sobrinha, mas ela com passar dos anos vai chamar você de mãe! Então por que não começar desde o início?

Maggie – Obrigada por ter vindo comigo!

OA – Vai por mim… eu que agradeço ter você por ser minha parceira…

E os dois não desconfiaram de Kristen que parecia dormir, a mesma deixou um sorriso escapar e a mesma prometeu que tão cedo abriria os olhos se eles não chegassem a carolina do norte antes das 20:00.


End file.
